Bokkun
Bokkun (ボックン, Bokkun), also known as Messenger Robo (メッセンジャーロボ, Messenjā Robo) is employed by Dr. Eggman to send messages to Sonic that come in the form of explosive TVs. Bokkun gets mistreated and cries very easily, due to Eggman and others always teasing or hurting him. Appearance :Voice actor: Darren Dunstan (English), Bin Shimada (Japanese) His color schemes consists of: blackish-blue, and black, eyes are purple, height is 50cm. (1ft. 8in.), and weight is 43lbs. (20kg.). Gallery Personality Bokkun is very childish and loves explosions and deserts. He is slightly sadistic and loves to pull pranks. His job is as a messenger robot, but he does not appreciate and loves to complain a lot. Bokkun often tries to get Decoe and Bocoe to be his subordinates, which they have not ever got along with. Bokkun has a boiling point temper. Despite his loyalty to Eggman however, he sometimes puts his own needs and desires above his job. For instance, he sometimes delivers messages for the Sonic crew in exchange for pastries or helps Rouge in an attempt to steal a Chaos Emerald so she doesn't spill his secret. When embarrassed or angry, Bokkun will begin to yell 'stupid' or 'idiot'. Bokkun seems to be a bit of a black sheep among his fellow robots. On a few instances he interacts with Decoe and Bocoe as though they were his friends, but generally, he's rude to them and tries to make them angry. In the comics, Bokkun turns power crazy and delusional when he has too much sugar, taking on the identity of "The Cape". Eggman had to get the help of Sonic to stop him from trying to take over the world and in the end he had to pin Bokkun down until he crashed and fell asleep. Relationships Friends/Allies *Eggman Empire **Doctor Eggman **Jack Robotnik **Decoe **Bocoe **Orbot **Cubot Family *Doctor Eggman (Creator) Neutral *Chaos *Shreddix *Metal Series **Metal Sonic **Metal Tails **Metal Knuckles **Metal Amy **Metal Blaze **Metal Scourge Rivals Enemies *Thomas Jones *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Christopher Thorndyke *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Cream the Rabbit **Big the Cat *Vanilla the Rabbit *Emeral *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Sticks the Badger *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Ghosts **King Boom Boo **Boo/Boom Boo **Bandanna Ghost **Bow Tie Ghost *Tikal the Echidna *Project Shadow **Biolizard *Nocturnus Clan **Imperator Ix *Black Arms **Black Doom ***Doom's Eye **Black Death ***Death's Eye **Eclipse the Darkling *Dark Arms **Blurk **Cyzer **Cregal **Rhygenta *Solaris **Mephiles the Dark **Iblis *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Shahra the Genie *NiGHTS *Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Storm the Albatross **Wave the Swallow *Chip *Dark Gaia *Wisps **Yacker *Nega-Mother Wisp *Nightmarens *The Deadly Six **Zavok **Zomom **Zeena **Master Zik **Zazz **Zor *Lyric the Last Ancient Abilities and Powers Bokkun can fly using a jet-pack (possibly bolted to his back). He has also very high physical strength as he was able to heavily injure Eclipse the Darkling with a single kick. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills *Flight *High physical strength Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Robots Category:Genderless Category:Antagonists Category:Eggman Empire